Drift Away
by Kichou
Summary: Because everything means nothing…and nothing means everything. OneShot [Hinata?] Dedicated to insanelynormal!


First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Dedicated to insanely-normal!**

Drift Away

We knew this would happen one day…my wedding.

The day that women dream of since they were little girls. The dress, the cake, the flowers are all decided by both bride and groom. The two lovebirds would choose the most perfect items for their oncoming union, but I find myself sitting by my window only thinking of you.

My arrange marriage, the life I am forced into by my own family, a contract that sealed my fate to one whom I do not love.

We both knew that I would be with another, but we acted as though it did not exist between us. We dated and we kissed. We had so many evenings that were magical and heart warming, but we both never enjoyed it fully knowing that it would end soon.

But those days and nights that we were together were the most important days of my life because I knew that I would never have them again.

I'll try to burn your image into my memory, your eyes that watch me lovingly and your lips that kiss me gently.

The only thing that I will regret is knowing that it will all fade away no matter how much I want to hold on to it.

In a few hours I will be bind to a man who I do not know, a man who holds no face in my eyes. My life is out of my hands…out of my control.

I will be the head of my family, I will live in wealth, and I will be powerful. I have almost everything…yet I feel so empty.

If I could, I would run away. I would run from my fate, my home, my family, but I can't. This marriage will benefit the Hyuugas for the better. My clan, sadly, will always come first before myself.

I know it will hurt since I see you almost everyday in this small village, but there is nothing I can do to stop the pain.

At least you are free, free to choose whom you can marry and free from me.

You'll eventually will forget me and start a new life with the woman you love. You'll have beautiful children, a loving wife and a wonderful life.

I just hope that you live life to the fullest for me.

I'll try my best to be happy. I'll try my best to be content, but I know that this man that I will spend forever with will never have my love since I gave that love to you long ago.

I don't mind that you will give your love to someone else. I already went through that before. Adding you to that list isn't such a big deal. I want for you to be happy even though I will not be.

It's raining today, befitting for the upcoming wedding of mine. The sky is weeping for me.

They say that rain will wash away your sorrow, but that's not true. My sorrow cannot drift away, and my happiness cannot return. Without you near me, I am incomplete.

Will you be here today? Will you sit there and watch me marry another man?

Eventually, it will be the other way around wouldn't it? The day you will marry, I will sit there watching you marry out of love unlike me.

How does it feel to be free? Will you tell me when the day comes?

Memories, they are all that I have left.

All I will ever have…so thank you for the memories.

The small time that we were together, it was amazing. I'm happy to have at least a little taste of heaven even if it was for only for a little while.

The rain is falling harder now. The Hyuuga children are playing in the puddles while their parents are scolding them. When I'm a mother, would I be like that?

So I laugh. I continue to laugh because if I don't, I'll start crying…and crying is the last thing I want to do.

Do you remember that saying, "If you love someone, you should let them go? I always agreed with that statement, but I always resented it. How I hate the person who stated this quote.

You'll find someone easily here in Konoha and if not, out there. There are millions of people in the world and there has to be one out there that means more to you then I was.

She will be your everything, and I will be nothing.

That is how I see it, because my husband has to be my everything, and you have to be nothing.

That is how life is.

That is how life will always be.

I can see the raindrops drip down the children's faces as they smile. Will I smile as well if I stand outside and allow the rain to fall on me? Would it matter since I already stated that I don't believe rain could melt away sorrow?

What do I have now?

What will happen after today?

I have nothing…absolutely nothing.

Because everything means nothing…and nothing means everything.

NOTE 

-Hey Everybody! Just so you know, the person that Hinata loves **ISN'T** Naruto! Technically it can be any guy, but I had one person in mind when I wrote it. I wonder how many of you know who it is.

-Remember to review! Hope you all enjoyed the fic, especially you insanely-normal! Bye bye!


End file.
